Communication ports such as, for example Ethernet ports together with cables including an RJ45 connector provide a convenient way for providing communication between devices (e.g. a computers, servers, etc.). These convenient interfaces, however, also provide an easy means for gaining unauthorized access to computers and other devices. A need exists for preventing unauthorized access to communication ports and/or for providing evidence when a port has been accessed.